pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roaming Pokémon
Roaming Pokémon is a feature first introduced in Generation II. Roaming Pokémon are Legendary Pokémon that appear randomly across a certain region and do not remain stationary unlike most other Legendary Pokémon. When encountered, they will attempt to flee in every turn of the battle unless Mean Look, Block, or Spider Web is used before they flee, or if the player's lead Pokémon has a trapping ability such as Shadow Tag or Arena Trap, preventing their escape. When they are encountered and escape, they will go to a different route. Some roaming Pokémon will automatically go to a different area when other Pokémon are encountered when the player is close to them. Any damage from previous encounters carries over the next battle, including statuses. In Generation II and III games, the player can track their ever-changing locations by checking their location in the Pokédex. In Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, Roaming Pokémon can be tracked using the Marking Map Pokétch App. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, they can be tracked using the same method as in Generation II and III games. In Generation V games, Roaming Pokémon can be tracked by checking the Bulletin Boards for strange weather. In Pokémon Platinum and on, if the Roaming Pokémon is defeated, the player can respawn the Pokémon by defeating the Elite Four again and triggering any events that were required to start the roaming. Capture methods The most efficient way to catch a roaming Pokémon is to simply use a Master Ball the moment it is encountered, as they are by far the most difficult legendary Pokémon to capture given the frustration and tedious process of even encountering it in the first place. Aside from the Master Ball, it is recommended to have a fast, high-Level Pokémon with a trapping move or Ability such as Mean Look, as well as the usual False Swipe and non-damaging status move. One example of a Pokémon that can obtain all of these is Smeargle. Upon encountering a roaming Pokémon, you must use your trapping move immediately to prevent them from fleeing, and only then beginning the usual process of reducing their HP to nearly zero, afflicting them with with the relevant status condition, and throwing many Poké Balls (Dusk Balls at night are generally recommended). The fact that damage and status carry over between encounters can be used to the player's advantage to make the Quick Ball uniquely effective, as it is the only situation where the low-HP, status, and massive Quick Ball catch rate boost can all be used at once. To do this, allow the roaming Pokémon to flee after reducing their HP and inflicting status, then encounter them again and throw a Quick Ball on the first turn. Note that the roaming Pokémon will flee right after this, unless your lead Pokémon happens to have a trapping Ability such as Shadow Tag. Pokémon Generation II Gold, Silver, and Crystal Generation III Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald FireRed and LeafGreen Generation IV Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum HeartGold and SoulSilver Generation V Black and White Generation VI X and Y * Category:Game Mechanics